


The Red Iron

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara takes her leave from the Red Iron, despite Meeran’s protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘refusal’ prompt in fan_flashworks.

“You sure you won’t change your mind?” Meeran held the citizenship papers just out of her reach.  “We’ve got work coming out our ears, and you’re a damned good merc.”

“Thanks,” Sara said, leaning forward to tug her prize from his grasp, “but no.”  She folded the fragile papers carefully and tucked them into a belt pocket.

Meeran shrugged, and leaned back in his chair.  “You’ll find it hard going as a freelancer,” he said, putting his hands behind his head.  “The Red Iron have a reputation.  And with that sister of yours, you’ll need plenty of gold.”

Sara fixed her eyes on him.  “I hope that wasn’t a threat.”

“I’m not that much of an idiot.”  They looked at each other for a long moment.

“Well, if there’s nothing else-” Sara said, turning to leave.

“Hawke, wait,” Meeran said.  Abandoning his relaxed posture, he stood and offered his hand. “You’ve been a credit to the Red Iron.  If I get any leads, I’ll send them on.”

“Thanks Meeran,” she said, giving a firm handshake.  “You got us into the city.  For that I thank you.”

“No hard feelings then,” said Meeran.  “And good luck, you’re going to need it.”


End file.
